Saalia Evas
Saalia Amina Ar'a Angelina Evas (maiden name) Pingvellir (married name) D.O.B.: Y8 D18 Father: Angerio Evas (deceased) Father(adopted): Elm Aran Mother: Maria Evas (deceased) Sister: Angela Evas (unknown) Sister: Gretchen O Hara (alive) Sister: Lamel Evas (twin) Brother: Angerio jr (unknown) Marital status: widowed Husband: Xodus Pingvellir (deceased) Children: Anna Se'era Pingvellir, Xodus Bredan Norad, Alyssia Evas Norad Anna's Mother: Saalia Evas Anna's Father: Xodus Pingvellir (deceased) Anna's age: 1 year Anna's Race: Coruscanti/Aldeeriaanian Xodus's mother: Saalia Evas Xodus's father: Bredan Norad Xodus's age: 2 days Xodus's race: Tatooine/Aldeeraanian Alyssia's mother: Saalia Evas Alyssia's father: Bredan Norad Alyssia's age: 2 days Alyssia's race: Tatooine/Aldeeraanian Husband: Bredan Norad Title: Admiral of Falleen Federation Saalia's Title: Wife of admiral Bredan Norad and heir to the senate of kathol. Biography the young Alderaanian girl looked up from her work where she was weaving a rug. She knew something was going on but she didn't quite know what when suddenly the whole house shook. She was scared but her father said it would be alright. She shuddered as she got up after the ground stopped shaking. She clings to her father and sighs she was scared of the earth shaking like it did, And she hated it so much so with a passion, Suddenly the earth shook again as she ran out of the house with her father carrying her twin sister in her arms. She stopped at the well and looked back her home was in ruins yet her father was alive. She placed her sister in her father's arms and frantically dug through the rubble looking for her mother she screamed for her mother but to no avail there was not an answer to her ears she started to cry and she clung to her father. "Why father why..??" ---- Five years later (Saalia is ten years of age) ---- Saalia frowned as her father, her twin and her walked to school she sighed hating her sister more and more each day. The masters had found her sister to be sensitive in the the force as it were, but not Saalia herself. She was told she would have to be older than she was at this point in her life. Saalia was disappointed but there was always next time. She stopped and noticed there was a man in black standing at the corner there, she was more curious about the man than she was afraid of him. Suddenly he would step foward grabbing her twin's arm Telling their father "Draw your weapons and i kill everyone" the hood of the cloak he wore came off and Saalia cried and covered her face as the man looked scary to her. He then takes off running down the street carrying a screaming Lamel. ---- Twelve years later (Saalia is now 23) ---- the now twenty two year old woman from Alderaan sighed as she picked at her food in the bar she wanted to be at home on her planet but there was no way for her to go back to Alderaan she glanced up as she saw a man coming towards her at the time she thought he looked cute but as the day got longer and as she talked with him she would eventually agree to meet with him for a while upstairs she waited for him but as one thing led to another she sighed and went home to live by herself at her own home one morning she woke up and thought she had the flu so she went to the doctor and was shocked at the news she had to call the man she had met at the bar and tell him the news the young man's name was Xodus and she was glad to have met him she would marry him several weeks later. She sighed and smiled as she stayed in her room. He had agreed to marry her quickly after about a week but things were not going well after Anna's birth with her and him so they decided to split up and eventually divorce. She was a bit suicidal but the others kept her mind off it. One morning a few months later she got a call from a correctional facility saying they had inprisioned her former husband but the only way they could see each other or talk was by holovid she frowned wondering if she'd ever see Anna's father again, Anna needed him she needed a father figure or so Saalia thought. She opened the holovid room door and walked in shutting the door behind her. She had told Anna she was gonna make a holocall Category:Alderaanians Category:People Category:Females